


Dreams

by viceindustrious



Category: Long Firm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious





	Dreams

Harry has him pressed against the wall, hand fisted in his hair, legs kicked wide apart and Lenny says, no, no, but it doesn't matter and

-

"I suppose people make assumptions about how you'd be . . . "

"Rough?"

Harry smiles at him, head cocked, giving nothing away. Lenny tongues the rim of his bottle, chest tight, lungs damp with heat and dew and the sweet bitterness of beer.

"With your boys," Lenny nods.

"What do you _assume_ , Len?"

Harry presses his thumb against Lenny's lip, beside the bottle and

-

"Come with me," Harry says.

Lenny nods and steps into the boat and


End file.
